


Smoke and Mirrors

by aroberuka



Series: drabble soup prompt fills [14]
Category: Belgariad/Malloreon Series - David & Leigh Eddings
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroberuka/pseuds/aroberuka
Summary: They call her Velvet and she's quick to own it.





	Smoke and Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: velvet.

It starts as a joke, that nickname, from people who can’t see past her pretty face and family connections. _Velvet_ , for her honeycomb curls and warm eyes, for her easy smile and the dimples in her cheeks. _Velvet_ , soft, smooth, and far too lovely for this line of work.

The joke’s on them, though. She learned the trade at her uncle’s knee, and she knows very well there’s more than one way to hide a blade: in shadows, with smoke and mirrors, or behind a few dimples and the easy smile of a woman far to lovely to be dangerous.


End file.
